Training Gone Wrong
by ScorpioGrip
Summary: Ichigo and Shirosaki just wanted a quiet, isolated place to train. When they go one in the Soul Society, a simple training session goes all wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo and his inner hollow, Shirosaki, or Shiro for short, were taking a walk around the Seireitei. For no reason whatsoever. But there was one thing; they couln't be seen by any captian, lutenant, or any shinigami. Why? Shiro was a hollow, and last time they checked, hollows weren't exactly allowed there, being the enmy of Soul Reapers.

But not Shiro. Unless his King, Ichigo, ordered him.

Truthfully, they were looking for a good, isolated place to train. They couldn't do it at Urahara's place. Last time they did that the ceiling nearly collasped. So the Seireitei was thier only and last option.

What they didn't know was that hey were being watched by a certain something.

**A/N**

This is just a preveiw on the actual story. I'm actually working on the other chapters. This is also my first story EVER, so please, no flaming!


	2. A Peaceful Picnic and Hollow Hostage

**A/N**

Coly crap people! How and why did this become so freaking popular!

Anyways, the chapters in this story will be pretty short, so you are lucky if I write a really long one. I'm also sorry about the typo's, as I can't find the spellcheck button. D: I also have no plan of what is going to happen, so it may take a while for updates.

In this story, there are some hints of Hichi/ShiroIchi, so if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

**Chapter 1: The Peaceful Picnic and the Hollow Hostage**

After 4 hours of walking and a bird that attacked Shiro out of the blue, they found a perfect spot to rest peacefully. Ichigo brought along food, just in case they go hungry.

They sat down on a very large rock, and Ichigo unpacked the food. It was nothing fancy, just 4 sandwiches, 2 bottles of water, and a bag of chips.

Shiro, never had tasted food, as there was no food in the Inner World, was excited.

As soon as he saw the sandwiches, he reached out and grabbed one, biting into it. But he forgot something.

"King!" He whined.

"What?"

"What's this thingy?" He asked.

"That, Shiro, is plastic. I don't know about you, but people usually take it _off_ before they eat the food."

"...Oh..."

Ichigo just gave an amused 'tsk'.

_page~break_

Back at the Soul Society's Headquarters, the Reacearch Team was studying the outbreak of Hollows that recently broke out. They were everywhere around the globe. In other words; NOT GOOD.

They had less Soul Reapers than usual, most of them gone on missions to dispose of the Hollow. With less shinigami, thy were more exposed, more weakened.

Heh, if there was suddenly an arrancar on the loose in the Seireitei, they wouldn't know it.

To bad it already had happened.


	3. Attack of the Arrancar

Shiro and Ichigo lay on the rock, almost asleep. They had found an isolated area not to far from the district. Problem was, it was a bit hard hiding tier Spiritual Power when fighting. However, no one seemed to notice, so it was okay.

Or not.

The thing that was watching them all along hid among the trees outlining, stalking, watching them with every move. It wasn't dumb, it would strike when the time was right.

Now was the right time.

With a roar of fury, it jumped at the two identicals, causing them to jump up from the rock. The thing was an arrancar by the looks, as it had a fragment of a mask covering it's lower jaw, with sharp tooth-looking shards as teeth.

The arrancar was tall and lanky, and had long black hair that covered it's eyes, sheilding them from view. He also had an insave, crazy smile. Kinda like Shirosaki's, but more... insane. If that is even possible. The clothes were black and white, showing it was a minion of Aizen.

It was probaly all part of Aizen's plan(Seriously, it's like every freaking thing is part of his plan).

"Heh, Ichigo Kurosaki~!" It said in a _very _high pitched voice, surpising both of them.

Shiro, finding this hilarious, started giggling. Oh, sorry. Not giggling, _cackling_.

Of course, this only made the arrancar more mad, making his tan face become a bright red.

"S-Stop it!" She-oh, sorry, _he _shouted, furious. "My voice isn't _that _high!"

That only made him laugh _louder._

"UGH!" The mystrious figure screamed, now at the top of his voice, "DIE NOW, PATHETIC HOLLOW!"

Shiro, regaining his somewhat-sane attitude, ran towards the un-named figure, drawing out Zangetsu.

Ichigo just sighed, hoping no one will notice this, as if they did, he would have alot of explaining to do.

To bad it already drew the attention of more than half the Soul reapers, who were now hidin in the thicket of trees, watching closly as the two hollows battled.

**A/N:** I purley let my imaginitive brain do this, so I'm deeply sorry if there is to much OOC-ness. I'm still trying to find that stupid spellcheck button! Ugh. I'm running out of ideas, so if you have an ides you want to share, feel free to. No promise I'll actually _use _it, but still.


	4. Cero's and Healing Bankai's

The shinigami hiding behind the thicket of trees were surprised. Why would a hollow, the sworn enemy of the Soul Reaper race, be fighting another hollow, that unmistakenly looked like an arrancar, to a fight to the death battle?

Did they even know the albino hollow that was now yelling insults to the arrancar, who was now more furious than ever? And why was that arrancar now aiming a cero- wait. A Cero. Pionted straight at Ichigo. With no protection whatsoever.

Oh God.

Shirosaki and the unseen shinigami watched in horror as the cero was fired straight in the path of an unsuspecting Ichigo Kurosaki, who was busy cleaning up the rest of the food.

He only had enough time to turn around, eyes widening as the cero hit him straight on, no bankai, no hollow mask, no nothing. Even for one of the most powerful shinigami, this could cause alot, and I mean _alot_ of damage.

When the dust and debre cleared, there he was, laying face forward in the ground.

The one who fired the cero only snickered and mumled something about 'Mission sucsses' and 'pathetic shinigami' before quickly opening a gate to the land of the hollows and dissapeared.

After the arrancar dissapeared, Shiro ran to his king.

"Ah! King? King?"

He put his head against his chest, copying what he saw on TV when he and Ichigo were relaxing after training and lecture from Urahara about how 'it's not nice to almost make someone's ceiling collaspe'. He had also actually payed attention in Health class when they learned 'that stupid action where you pound on someone's chest and then tha' disgustin' mouth-ta-mouth part'.

To bad he lost concentration on that lesson after 5 minutes, unlike King, who only lasted a whole 30 seconds.

He slowly put on a weak smile as he heard his heart beating(Do shinigami even have hearts? I mean, they're dead, so...).

He glanced around quickly. He couldn't let his King die. I mean, Shiro is part of Ichigo, so if Ichigo died, Shiro would die as soon as Ichigo did. And he certainly was _not _in the mood for dying today.

Shiro tried to think of where to go to get help. Usually if this happened, he would go Urahara, who already knew about Shiro. But there was one problem...

He couldn't open a gate to the world of the living.

And the only place left was...

Crap.

The Soul Society.

...

He could _not_ go there. If he took one step in, he would be surrounded by shinigami and be killed.

But this was now drastic. he needed help _now_.

Clutching his head, he closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

There was a rustle.

Right next to him.

He opened his eyes, thinking he would see the arrancar. But it was not even close.

It was that one little wimpy kid from that one division were they specialized in healing.

And what was he doing?

He was healing Ichigo, completely ignoring the shocked hollow.

But wait.

There's more(Insert a cheesy comersial song)

There were lot more shinigami surrounding the hollow and Ichigo, and now the wimpy kid.

Crap.

He was in deep crap now.

His insticts told him to run, make it out alive. But his body and mind were acting differently. He couldn't leave his king half-dead in a group of some-what mad looking shinigami.

Now way he was going to do that.

Suddenly the wimpy kid got out his zanpaktou, and went into bankai.

_Bankai. _

Shiro, now suddenly scared of the _wimpy_ kid, curled up in a ball, closing his eyes and waiting for the worst.

But nothing came.

No lashes, stabs, pain.

Nothing.

He opened up his eyes to see the kid _healing_ Ichigo with his bankai.

A _healing_ Bankai.

Really. What a worthless bankai. But he suddenly changed his mind when the thermonetor-like Bankai filled up with red, and aimed the tip of the sword to the sky, letting a powerful blast ripped through the air.

He started to curl up again, only to freeze when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, turned around, only to find the hand belonged to...

**A/N **

**Bwahahah! Cliff-hangar! Hehehe...**

**I am actually still deciding who it will be. I was thinking either Rangiku, Renji, or Ruki. I dunno.**

**Anyways, I saw some of my comments. **

**First off, this is an adventure/semi-romantic/comedy/humor fanfiction.**

**The adenture is almost all the story.**

**The semi-romantic part will be hinted along the story, mainly with Shirosaki and Ichigo.**

**And I AM going to add in some comedy/huor parts, just for a good laugh. Or not. I don't really know.**


	5. Capture

It was that little midget. What was her name again? ...Rukia?

She was looking down at the shocked hollow, then at Hanatarou, who was still healing Ichigo.

"Will be be alright?" She asked, her tone worried.

God, Shiro could not describe haw much he hated her. She was always with his King. He knew for a _fact_ that she really liked him. In the digusting, romantic way. King was _his,_ not hers.

Tch. Stupid girl

The little amount of fear he had turned to anger. You have no idea how much he wanted to stand up, smack her right in the face, and tell her to buzz off. Of course, Shiro would actually use alot more..._colorful _language. But he knew if he did that, he would only get in trouble.

Tch.

At this point, everyone who was once looking at Ichigo, concerened, was now staring at the albino. Great. Just what he needed. More freaking attention.

He tried to look somewhere else besides Ichigo, but with shinigami surrounding him, it was alot harder. The two coices were either Ichigo, or the sky.

He settled with staring at Ichigo.

Great. Some random shinigami from the crowd poked him. On the head. The one and only place were it really, and I mean _really_ irratated him.

He turned around, _super_ pissed, and snapped.

"Wha' the heck wa' tha' for, Shinigami!"

As soon as he turned around, a big group of shingami stepped backward.

Idiots.

He turned once again, facing his king.

It looked like Hanatarou was getting tired.

Rukia, stepping forward, put her hand on Hanatarou's soulder, "That's enough for now. We can just bring him and this _thing_," she said, nodding her head to Shiro, who was obviously more angered from being called 'thing', "Back to the the Soul society. Someone can help Ichigo there."

"As for the hollow here, we can find something to do with it there too."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shiro sulked along, now in the middle of a circle of shinigami. They were supposed to make sure he didn't run away or any other , he _did_ want to run off or fight someone, but that would just lead to more trouble.

After getting to the division, and having Ichigo hooked up to some 'medical machines' that Shiro new where _mocking_ him, he was now sitting on the floor next to his king, watching him. There was a Captian's meeting deciding on what to do with him, so he was now locked in the room with Ichigo, and at least ten shinigami were outside, standing gaurd.

Shiro sighed, bored. He wanted to play with those wires on the machines, but he knew if he broke something, he would be here longer, and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Without warning, the door opened, causing Shiro to flinch.

There, at the door, stood the one and only person he was actually afraid of.

The Captian Science freak, Mayuri.

**A/N:**

**At this point I am out of mos ideas. I might be able to think of something in the shower. Seriously. Showers are full of ideas.**

**Anyways, Mayuri, the creepy science freak comes in! What will Shiro do? Don't ask me. I seriously don't even know at this point.**


	6. Final Note!

**A/N:**

**This isn't a chapter that follows the main story plot. I guess you can say it's a filler. Even though I hate fillers. This filler is just some questions/responces answered.**

**Bluh, here we go.**

**Of Kings and Queens: **My deepest apologies. This is my very first fanfiction, so I never had any experience with typing/writing stories. I very much like your version of the chapter, so may I ask if I can be able to use it? I'll give full credit to you, of course. As for the explanation for Shiro being materialized, I whipped up a little story for you.

**How Shiro was able to materialize(Yes, crappy title.):**

Ichigo twitched his eyes in frusteration. Ever since He and Shiro, his inner hollow, had become close friends(That is a different story that I am _not_ going to type), been trying a special technique that Shinji, leader of the group of Vizards, had told him about. What was it? Manifestation. In other, simpler words, Shiro being able to come out of the Inner World and into reality. It seemed easy when Shinji explained it to him, but now he knew for a fact he was wrong. Very wrong indeed. It required loads of Spiritual energy, and was tiring.

He sighed, now bored. He had been sitting cross-legged in the same spot, his own bed, for hours on end. He flopped down on the bed, burying his face into the soft, comfty pillow. He was going to take a small nap, restore his lost Spiritual energy, then start all over. It had been that way for the past week. Train, nap, train, eat, and so on. It was tiring and his family, still not knowing about his hollow, were worried sick. Isshin, Ichigo's dad, tried the most absurd and annoying ways of getting him to 'cheer up'. That only made hsi son in a worse mood.

Shiro was the most annoyed of the two. Unlike Ichigo, he was kept in that stupid, lousy, excuse of an inner world. Zangetsu, Ichigo's sword, as well as a resident of his Inner World, wasn't helping. He only ignored the Hollow when he pstered him, and refused to help Ichigo, claiming it was to 'rely on his own spritual power' and not have Zangetsu helping.

He was about to fall into a deep sleep when he suddenly felt cold arms wrap around him. He knew it wasn't his dad or little sisters, Karin and Yuzu, because he has locked the door with a special custom lock that could -somewhat- still be in one peice if his dad attacked it.

But to open it this quietly, it would take alot more than just sheer strength to do it.

He highly doubted it was one of his shinigami friends, as he woud've felt thier peresence by now. Wait. The spiritual energy felt...off. Like a hollow's, but more calm, more...relaxing. Wait. Hollow? It couldn't be...

Shiro.

He turned around, his brown eyes meeting with gold-on-black eyes.

Shiro's wide, manical grin stretched across his face.

"Hey!"

"W-What? How did you materialize without me helping?"

"Long story short, I stored up our spiritual energy and when you weren't looking, taa-daa!" he grinned, looking proud of himself.

"So...Did you figure out how to go back in the Inner World?" Ichigo asked, nervous of what the answer would be.

"Nope~!" the albino answered, looking even more proud, for some strange reason.

Ichigo sighed, flopping on his bed once more. 'We can figure out how to do that tommorrow...' he thought, drifting into a deep sleep.

The End.

**GGCharms: **I'm very glad you liked it :D I have never thought this story, wich was really just an experiment, would be so popular!

**ShiroHichi891: **Thank you for the support! ^^ I never thought this story would have so many fans!

**Juandrie:** Thanks alot, but I would appreciate something other than just 'I love it pleas ceep wrighting it. Hugs'.

**Thank you all for the kind support. However, I do not think I am going to completely finish this, as I'm completely out of ideas and this story is going no where fast. It would be awesome if someone wanted to finish for me, I don't really care about it. I might, however write a better, more complete story. For all I know, this could be the last chapter in the story. I really don't know. Maybe if I get enough support and maybe an idea or two I might finish it *hinthint***

**Anyways, thank you for all the support, Bye!**

**-Ryuk Cifer**


End file.
